In computing, a server may refer to a computer program or a device that provides functionality for other programs or devices, called clients. Servers usually provide various functionalities, often called services, such as sharing data or resources among multiple clients or performing computation for a client. For instance, a server may collect, store, modify, and/or retrieve data transactions of an enterprise. Typically, a server operates under a request-response model. Under the request-response model, a client requests a server process or services a transaction by sending a transaction request to the server. The server may process or service the requested transaction by performing some action, such as a calculation. A transaction response may then be sent back to the client that includes a result or acknowledgement that the requested transaction was processed or serviced.